1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise bike, and more particularly to an exercise bike which provides multiple track modes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional exercise bike includes a main body having a transmission mechanism mounted in a parallel part thereof, a unidirectional swing arm clutch mounted thereon for controlling a rotation of a wheel, and a damping generator mounted thereon. A four-connection rod mechanism is operated with the transmission mechanism. A spring-restored mechanism is operated with the four-connection rod mechanism. The main body has a handlebar disposed on a vertical part thereof and an operational panel mounted on the vertical part thereof, and a liquid crystal display screen disposed on the panel thereof. The wheel is rotated by a connection of pedals, gears, one-way bearings and connection rods. An idle damping is provided for adjusting a tension of the wheel for providing different users.
The conventional exercise bike only provides a single exercise mode. A user feels boring, tired in the single exercise mode after long time using, such that the exercise effect will be decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional exercise bike.